Naruto: Grand Tour
by ThunderCross
Summary: Beyond the Elemental Nations, far across the ocean, lies a land abundant with a mysterious power. This power defined the many clans and hierarchies spread throughout the region. In unknown territory, filled with new allies and enemies that test his mental and physical quota, one Uzumaki Naruto's life just leapt into new bounds. Let the grand adventure begin!


**I do not own any official characters used in this story. The only thing I claim is the plot and the very small number of OC's in the story. **

* * *

"Aye! We finally made contact with land!"

"It's about time! I don't know about you lugs, but I missed putting my feet on this Earth!"

"Shows how much of a sea dog you are!"

While those three pirates shared a good hearted laugh with each other, the ship successfully came to a stop at the portside with its horn alarming the townsfolk of its arrival. Once the bridge connected to the land, numerous people of various builds and getups got up to appreciate being on solid land again. One in particular actually got his knees and kissed the dirt despite said ground was stepped on by countless footwear or bare feet for that matter.

The townsfolk murmured in the man's direction while the passengers who got off the ship either silently shared the sentiment but didn't show it like him or simply ignored him and went on their way. One male in particular was tempted to join him but he decided to just laugh and bent his knees to pat him on the back. "Don't blame ya. I was tempted to just get off the ship and run the entire way, ttebayo."

The man stopped his mini ritual and looked at the smiling kid. "I'm just glad to be back, kid! You have no idea how happy I am to be in my homeland again. I missed my family and village so much that my heart wept every day I slept anywhere else."

The young male smiled as his blue eyes hid an emotion that no one picked up. "Well what are you waiting for? Get going! I bet your family misses you as much as you miss them!"

The man nodded and ran off. After that, the male sighed and decided to visit the local clothing store. His current attire was too simple for his future plans of exploring the continent so he needed to change that. While the white shirt with blue linings and grey pants was simple along with being durable, helpful considering he helped with maintaining the ship's condition and stability to distract himself, it wasn't travel worthy. A quick scan of the village after walking through it showed a big enough store where clothes and equipment were sold. Now the only thing to hope for was making sure the captain didn't bullshit him about the currency here.

* * *

The blonde had a smile on his face as he checked himself out. A puffy, sleeveless burnt orange jacket with the collars unfolded and a red swirl painted on the back adorned his upper body with dark green elbow pads and fingerless gloves with metal plates. Armored pants with a dark violet color along with gray knee pads covered his lower body. Gray boots with black and orange designs was his choice of footwear to go along with his getup.

All in all, he liked it. The fact that he was able to customize his designs was awesome considering the whole 'you get what you see' back in his country. If people thought his clothes were stupid looking or too colorful well…..they didn't know that this sort of style was what all true badasses strived for.

With his attire problem finished, the blonde youth decided to explore the rest of the village. One of his forefront opinions was the size. It wasn't small as to distinguish it for a 'pass-through' village but it wasn't big enough to call it a capital. Being a port city, the youth figured it the intended design was enough. The size didn't really stop the marketplace from being lively however. People, young and old, walked to and fro from stand to shop and sampled/bought whatever merchandise fancied their tastes. Some had smiles on their faces because of tasty or satisfying food or found an entertaining booth to play games at. Others had frowns of their faces because of expensive deals or low customer support.

He still heard an old man yelling in a random language. And he passed that stand a while ago.

The youth enjoyed this atmosphere and eagerly soaked it in. After being at sea for what felt like forever, this was welcome and appreciated.

After another few hours of traversing through the village and stuffing himself with tasty treats(Onigiri ended up on its top five but not above Ramen), he decided to find an inn and plan for the journey ahead. So he headed for the southernmost direction due to instructions from a local teen that looked sick for some reason.

The blonde wouldn't realize for a while just how attractive he looked to the opposite sex. But let's not dwell on that…for now.

Speaking of the opposite sex, the youth saw them along with the other sex in a growing crowd near a gate to what looked like the village's exit or many entrances. Mistaking it for another festive event, the blonde decide to see what the hubbub was about. Multiple voices invaded his ear drums as soon as he got closer.

"How long has it been since that boy left the village?"

"Was it even the right choice?"

"My boyfriend is out there!"

Those were the many complaints that the blond heard when he slid through the crowd and saw the person in the center of it all. He was a bald man wearing a brown sweater and pants that distinguished him as a high official in the village. "Please settle down, my people. I trusted that young man to get the job done and we will see our loved ones soon enough. I fully believe this." Even as he said this, the townsfolk still voiced their thoughts and concerns over the current matter. The curiosity grew even more for the blond so he was about to ask the old man about the situation when a collective gasp came from something who pointed at the gate.

"There he is!"

Walking through the gate, with a middle aged man leaning on him, was a young boy around the same age as the blond. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with matching blue pants and orange chest armor. Earth brown gloves covered his hands and the same color boots covered his feet. A long, yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck and extended down his back over the sword strapped to him. His blue eyes looked up as the townsfolk marched to him and addressed him in kind.

"Where is everyone?!"

"What happened to you?"

"Did you take out those creatures?!"

"My boyfriend!"

As the young blonde boy carefully relinquished his hold on the man and let the woman take him, he stood tall and looked at the crowd around him. "I'm sorry, everyone. Their numbers overwhelmed me." He bowed his head a bit. "They managed to get away while I was dealing with the weaker forces. If I utilized more of my powers, I might have dealt with them better. But I want everyone to reunite with their loved ones and I don't want to risk collateral damage." Blue eyes hardened as he spoke once again. "Next time, I won't fail you all. I uphold all promises I make."

"Young man, we are eternally grateful for your heroism. If you need any assistance at all to deal with the extra numbers, please don't hesitate to ask."

The young boy looked at every individual in the crowd, meeting eyes with his fellow blond for a moment, and shook his head. "You all don't need to take the risk. I can handle it." With those words the boy turned around and headed back into the forest.

While the villagers conversed among themselves, the taller blonde slipped through the crowd and ran after the boy.

* * *

"Wait up!"

The boy in blue turned around when he saw a taller male ran towards him with a smile. "Who are you?"

Pointing a thumb at himself, the spiky blond grinned like a vulpine anticipating a defining moment. "I'm the guy that's going to help you with your mission. After hearing your speech, you deserve my help. Anyone who upholds their promises no matter what for a good cause is badass in my book, ttebayo!"

"Are you capable of combat?" A nod was his answer and after looking him up and down, the shorter blond nodded in return and continued on his path. "Thank you."

Now that both boys fell into step with each other, the tall blonde decided to ease more of his curiosity. "Hey, since we're going to kick some ass together, let's get intros out of the way. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya!"

The other male let a good natured smile crawl on his face and extended his hand. "I'm Isaac. No surname. It is nice to meet you as well, Naruto." After the boys shook hands, Isaac continued to look at the path ahead.

"So do you know what kind of enemy we're up against?"

"For the most part, just the usual forest monsters that like to mess with travelers or anyone that intrudes upon their habitat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Monsters?"

"You know: Orcs, Wolves, Ghouls, those sorts of monsters. If left alone, they're harmless. But if you have to engage them, the task shouldn't be difficult considering their simple attack patterns." Isaac briefly glanced at his new partner. "You never fought any?"

Naruto looked up in the sky while scratching his whisker marks. "Not really. Where I come from, the wildlife that were considered a threat were wolves, tigers or snakes for that matter. Especially the giant ones." A shudder followed that statement.

"Really? You're not from this continent?"

Naruto had a wide smile on his face. "Nope. I hail from the Elemental Nations way, way, WAY across the ocean! I mean two YEARS' worth of ocean! It's a wonder I survived out there for so long."

"I can only imagine. For the majority of my life, I have mostly traveled this continent and done the occasional job here and there."

"So you have no clear goal right now?"

Isaac paused for a moment as he a somewhat faraway look on his facial features. "I actually do. My goal, or rather an ambition to word it better, is to-" Isaac stopped mid-sentence and schooled his face into battle mode as he ran ahead. Naruto ran after him with curiosity at the forefront of his mind. He understood as soon as he saw what was up ahead. Two green creatures with rags covering their lower bodies and clubs clutched in their hands guarded an entrance to a cave vigorously. Their eyes continuously roved left and right in a repetitive fashion.

"Those guys are the monsters?"

"Yeah. Those are Goblins. They aren't too much trouble but if we want to rescue those villagers safely, we have to take them out swiftly without letting them alert their comrades." Isaac closed his eyes for a second before looking around his surroundings.

"I can take on those guys no problem. Let me-" Naruto was walking forward while saying that sentence. So it surprised him when Isaac held his arm out to stop him.

"How fast are you, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at Isaac for a few seconds before responding in kind. "Fast enough. Got a plan?"

Isaac looked above the cave entrance and saw a couple of boulders close to the edge. 'Perfect.' Sparing Naruto a quick glance, he conveyed his plans. "On my mark, take them out as fast as you can." Seeing his fellow blonde nod with a grin, Isaac breathed in and out before channeling his inner energy. His arm stood out as energy enveloped him in a cocoon like manner. Focusing his eyes on the closest boulder, Isaac guided an invisible hand to be positioned behind the rock and 'Moved' it forward. "Now!"

Naruto was confused when he saw his ally channel chakra to his hand. It almost made him think he was a shinobi from the nations until he remembered Isaac telling him he wasn't from there. Then his eyes comically widened he saw a boulder on top of the cave move without any preemptive. He would have stood still with amazement if he didn't here Isaac's signal.

With a chakra enhanced leap, Naruto attacked the distracted enemies starting with the one closest to him. His enemy didn't stand a chance when fast and hard punches peppered its torso along with its chin suffering from a brutal uppercut. The second Goblin saw its partner go down and snarled in response. Club raised high and with a battle cry, it swung with all the strength in its arms.

Sad that didn't mean much to the agile blond.

Naruto had a grin on his face as his battle instincts was turned on. After being out at sea for so long, he needed some way to get back into the game and this warm up fight was what the doctor ordered. After dodging three sloppy club swings, Naruto disarmed the Goblin with a wide swing to the arm. With the club rolling on the ground, the Goblin backed up in fear. With a cry, he ran toward the cave entrance but didn't make it far when its face met the ground. It knew no more.

With his job done, Naruto waved Isaac over and ran into the cave. Getting over the display of his ally, Isaac followed after him.

* * *

**Yup. This would have been the beginning of the second arc of World Tour Edition. A combination of many characters from anime and game series with rewritten bios for this story. I always felt some characters/games/anime need more love and what better way to express their quality then write them in a Naruto story. This intro is a two parter because the original plan for chapter 2 was a bit tricky to formulate. **

**So yeah. My thoughts was always on this nugget and still is. I may not update often but expect good things when you get a alert. Assuming this fic catches your fancy. Thanks for reading! **

**Criticism is gold.**


End file.
